


Shepard can't dance but she can sing

by GreggorMcPheeb



Series: There's no Shepard without Vakarian [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreggorMcPheeb/pseuds/GreggorMcPheeb
Summary: An alternative beginning to how Shepard joined the Alliance.





	Shepard can't dance but she can sing

You found yourself laying right next to Garrus under a pile of rubble after an explosion had caused the base and the rock formation it was based on to crumble around you and your team. Garrus had pushed you out of the way before a column hit you. Liara had promised to come back with the other biotics from the Normandy to get the rubble off the two of you. 

You and Garrus were pressed next to each other, armour making it difficult to get comfortable while you were stuck between a rock and a hard turian “I wonder how long Liara will be?” Garrus asked. You knew he trusted her and was only trying to fill the silence.   
“She'll be fine,” you tried to reach your Omni-tool but the communications were sketchy at best.  
“So...got any plans for the weekend Shepard?” Garrus added once silence fell once more.  
“Seriously Vakarian? Trying to destroy the Reapers...weekends don't exist for me any more,” you chuckled.   
“What was that human game you told me about? The one with the questions?”  
“Never have I ever? Truth or dare?” you listed “I mean they usually all require alcohol. I'm warning you, I'm not playing Truth or dare!”  
“We could play I-Spy again? But it might be rock again”  
You sighed “Dare,” you offered “Actually how are we going to do the dares?”  
“We can take notes. I dare you to wear Cerberus armour for the next mission.”  
“Oh you bastard...your turn.”  
“Truth,” he quickly said.  
“Have you ever fantasised about one of the crew members...I'll save you the embarrassment of saying who,” you winked in the dark.  
“Yes...but you can't get out of me who. Your choice.”  
“Truth.”  
“Tell me something you haven't told anyone else.”  
You thought about it for a moment “I never properly told you how I got into the Alliance. Just the short version, right?” you took a deep breath “I was in a band. A country-western band. We first started performing at the local Alliance bases, then they asked us to go further. The first time we left Earth, everyone else was terrified about the effect on the instruments...I just watched the stars. I'll tell you the rest of the story one day...but I will also send you a vid of a live performance we did.”

You were rescued less than 30 minutes later. The relief in your cramped legs was better than any other feeling you could wish for in that moment “Don't forget that vid Shepard,” Garrus winked behind his visor as you stepped onto the Normandy's deck.  
“Are you sure you're ok Commander?” Liara enquired “You're very flushed.”

A few days later, you took your daily walk around the ship. Checking on the crew, making the most of what down-time you could get your hands on. However, this evening was different. The ship was too quiet. A sporadic crew member leaving the quarters or bathrooms caught your attention “Hey Harrison,” the technician saluted at you “Where the hell is everyone else?”  
“Well last time I saw Garrus he was talking to Vega, something about Engineering...” he promptly replied.  
“At ease,” you concluded, stalking your way to the elevator. 

As the doors opened, you heard a familiar sound. A country song you hadn't heard in years. And then a voice. Shit. It was yours. You nearly ran down the last set of steps as the music got louder. Most of the crew were pressed into the space below the Engineering deck where a projection of the video you had sent to Garrus was playing “What the hell?” you called out over the music. Everyone jumped and the video was paused with your mouth stretched to accommodate a high note.   
“Uhhh Shepard,” Garrus began “I can explain...”  
“It's my fault Lola,” Vega spoke up “Garrus was watching something and he didn't give it up easily.”

Garrus looked half-relived, half-ashamed, shifting awkwardly on his feet. You walked down the last of the steps and opened your Omni-tool “I haven't seen this in a very long time,” you smirked. Replacing the vid with the full-length performance and pressing play.


End file.
